A Curse Too Many
by Zarathna
Summary: Karietta Jantomaso is just a regular student at the DWMA. Or so it seems. Her life is terrorized nightly by a strange curse that turns her into a ravenous, blood-thirsty monster. Is there any way to break the curse?
1. The Geek Speaks-Has she finally snapped?

**This is my first story here on FanFiction. Please review, it will be greatly appreciated. This is a Soul Eater fanfic that I began writing forever ago and I decided to continue it on here. I will take suggestions on what should happen next.**

* * *

Karietta wandered to class. She was nearly an hour late to class, but she didn't care. Last night had been especially bad. She couldn't remember a time where it had been as bad as last night. It was so bad that her body ached, her head throbbed, and she could actually remember scenes of what had happened last night, something that hadn't happened before. She was extremely tired this morning. Her clothes were just thrown on, her hair was barely brushed, and she hadn't even bothered putting makeup on this morning.

Karietta didn't really care about how she looked, she only put on makeup to hide the dark rings under her eyes. She opened the door to her class.

"You're late." Professor Stein looked at her through his large glasses. They reflected the artificial light coming from above. He was probably watching her with his soul perception.

Why is it that he never sees the monster in me?! screamed a voice in Karietta's head. Why can't anyone see it...? Except those who fall victim to it?

Karietta climbed up the steps to her seat in the third row. She pulled out her school supplies, flipping to a clean sheet of paper in her notebook, aligning the notebook with the edge of the desk and placing her pens, pencils and erasers in close, but unobstructing, proximity of her notebook. The same as everyday.

"Are you going to provide an explanation, Ms. Jantomaso? You're never late to class."

Karietta just stared blankly at the blank sheet of paper in front of her, thinking of what had happened last night. Her eyes grew wide as she remembered killing an innocent little boy, blue eyes, short blond hair, no older than six years. She began to breathe heavily; she felt as if she was going to have a panic attack, something that hadn't happened to her since she had grown accustomed to her curse. Or so she thought.

Karietta looked up at Professor Stein. He was smiling... and she hated him for it.

"Ms. Jantomaso? Are you okay?" Stein's expression grew to one of worry; Karietta had a snarl on her face.

She was about to do something stupid. Stein could tell. Karietta herself could tell, but she didn't care, she had to let people know. She needed to be stopped!

"Okay? Okay?! YOU'RE WONDERING IF I'M OKAY?! I've haven't been okay for years! I'm a monster!" Karietta let her head drop. "I'm... a monster... I... deserve to die..."


	2. The Demon Arises!-Can she be stopped?

**Thank you, Milkmuffin317, I will write more! Ugh... I know what I want to happen in one of the next few scenes, but I don't know how to get there... Time to just write! **

**Just got some inspiration from listening to the Soul Eater soundtrack (Soul Eater end 3 full for running from class scene).**

**When Karietta is in her "cursed" form, although she is nude, her body is like Mystique's from the X-Men movies, but her skin is entirely smooth. The rest of the form's description is down below.**

* * *

Karietta stood there, arms at her sides, hands balled into tight fists, head bowed, and hot tears of anger and lament streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"You're not a monster, Karietta." Stein began. Karietta grit her teeth, the muscles in her body undulating with the adrenaline of anger. She could feel the cells in her hands contracting, expanding, and flexing. She slammed her hands on the table, palms down and fingers spread.

"You wouldn't know a monster if it was staring you in the eyes..." Karietta then jumped on her desk, placing the toe of her left foot off the edge of the desk. She then pushed off and front flipped twice before landing like the female protagonist of an action film before dashing for the door. She grabbed the handle with her right hand before Stein clasped her left arm with a firm hand.

"Where are you going?" Stein asked, an indescribable expression on his face.

"L-let me go!" Karietta stammered.

"Answer me." came Stein's stern, gruff reply.

The other students watched with great awe, no other student having had stood up to Stein as Karietta was doing right then.

"Let. Me. GO!" Karietta demanded, losing all fear and uncertainty. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes. "Let me go! I don't want to hurt you."

Stein was adamant in discovering where she was going. "Tell me where you're going and I'll let go."

Karietta let go off the handle, the metal now having a perfect mold of her hand. "Let go!" she screamed, throwing a punch at her sutured and silver-haired teacher.

Stein dodged the right hook, only realizing his mistake when Karietta's knee was already in his back. He hit the floor, a snapping sound coming from his back, the force and pain causing him to release Karietta's arm.

Karietta dashed out of the classroom and down the hall. A few minutes later, she was out of the academy and running down the front steps. She kept running until she was in the center of the city and turned down an alley

* * *

Stein took off his jacket as he reached the back of house. In the classroom, after the pain had receded, he had removed the possibility of any of his bones, specifically his ribs, being broken. That left only one other possibility for the snapping sound his back had made earlier. He removed his sweater and felt around the material on the back. He discovered a portion that was slightly damp.

Stein entered his bathroom, turned on the faucet, and ran cold water over his sweater. After he was sure he had rinsed out all of the blood, he hung it up to dry, then turned around to check his back. His suspicion was correct; some of the stitches that sprawled across his back had snapped.

* * *

Karietta looked out her bedroom window and saw that the sun was beginning to set. She set her book down, stripped herself of all clothing, and climbed under the sheets. She stared at the ceiling, waiting for that inevitable moment. She didn't have to wait long. She soon blacked out, her body shifting into the form it was cursed to transform into every night.

Her skin became a dark, near-black, gray that made her features nearly indistinguishable. Her eyes also changed color, the whites of her eyes became a charcoal gray, her irises became a bright red, and pupils began to glow a lantern yellow. Her body was soon bereft of any hair.

She sat up straight, staring blankly at the sheets that covered her lap before pressing her hands down on either side of her legs. She then snapped the lower half of her body up so she was on all fours. She looked out at the twilit skyline of Death City, a snarl coming to her lips, revealing longer and sharper canines and premolars. She inched towards the open window. She placed a hand, followed by the other, on the exterior wall of the apartment, then crawled along it to the edge. She looked around, hissed, then leaped to the next building.

Karietta did this for five more minutes before she paused, pushed her torso away from the exterior of the building she was currently on and sniffed at the air. Her eyes narrowed, and she hissed, a feral sound that wasn't human, but not any known animal either. She dashed down the side of the building and galloped northwards down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Thanks for stopping by, Nygus." Stein said as Nygus redid the sutures on his back.

"No problem." Nygus answered as she tied the last knot and snipped off the extra thread. She stood and headed towards the door. She stopped and looked back at Stein, who was still sitting with his back to her. "How did they break, anyways?" she pried.

"Karietta." came his response. Nygus raised an eyebrow. "She ran to the door in the middle of class, so I grabbed her arm and asked her where she was going." Stein expounded without mentioning the girl's outburst. "She threw a punch at me. I made the mistake of dodging it and wound up with a knee in my back."

"Heh heh, should've seen that coming." Nygus remarked with a chuckle. "I knew that girl had potential. She's an underdog with super strength!" She turned and waved goodbye over her shoulder. "You take it easy, Professor."

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if anyone is OOC (especially Nygus, I've only watched the anime and she doesn't appear often, so I wrote actions and dialogue that I thought suited her). Also, the suspense is building(at least, for me it is; I know what's happening next)!**


	3. Panties on the Floor-The Search Begins!

**I give my thanks and gratitude to anyone and everyone who has read my story so far, even if they found it dull and not worth their time. At least they gave a moment of their time to view my work, and for that I'm grateful. Now, for a new chapter!**

* * *

Even after Nygus had left, Stein still sat on his chair, his arms hugging what was supposed to be the back of his chair to his chest. There was a small voice at the back of his mind nagging at him. It was telling him that the last comment Nygus had made about Karietta was closer to the truth than she could ever have imagined. "That wasn't just some generous hyperbolic compliment!" shouted the voice. "That was the _absolute_ truth!"

Stein spun his chair around, paying attention to nothing; he was only listening to the voice and thinking about Karietta.

"Hey, Stein! Pal! You have to done something about this girl, Klarissa..."

"Karietta..." Stein whispered, correcting the voice.

"W-... whatever. The thing is, Stein, oh buddy, ol' pal of mine, you have to do something about this girl. There is no way in Death City, hell, the _world_, that she should be allowed to run freely."

"She's at the DWMA, where she is learning to control her potential and mold it for the betterment of mankind and th-"

"No, no, NO!" The voice screamed, interrupting Stein. "That's not enough! She needs to be _kept _at the Academy."

"You mean like Crona and the Demon Sword, Ragnarok."

"Yes!" the voice hissed excitedly, happy that Stein was now getting it.

Stein's eyes narrowed and his grip tightened on his lab coat. He stood, sending his chair off spinning, and swung his jacket over his shoulder as he stormed to the bathroom.

Stein closed the bathroom door, stuffed the crack along the floor with a towel, and turned the hot water on. Once the mirror was fogged up, Stein placed a fingertip on the reflective surface. He wiped his finger across the cool surface, smearing the tiny beads of water around.

"Forty-two, forty-two, five, sixty-four, to knock on Death's Door..." Stein whispered the rhyme. Lord Death's image appeared within seconds.

"Oh! Hello, Stein! Is there something you'd like to talk about?" Shinigami-sama asked bubbily, bouncing like a bobblehead.

"Yes, it's Karietta..."

* * *

"Man, I can't believe you pulled me out of Chupa Cabra's just to retrieve a student." Spirit groaned.

"It's not just any student," Stein replied monotonously. "Besides, I thought you were trying to make things up with Maka."

Spirit dropped his head at the mention of his daughter. "Come on. Let's just get this over with."

Stien knocked on the door. The house was silent. Stein knocked again. The door slowly creaked open. A small woman with curly blonde hair and a wizened tan face peeked out at them through with wide frightened eyes.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, we're looking for Karietta Jantomaso. Her student file says she lives here." Stein said politely, smiling softly.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong house..." trepidation clawed at the woman's words. She began to turn away.

"But her file says she lives here..." Stein insisted.

"I kicked her out years ago!" The woman snapped, whipping around.

"Why-"

"I couldn't keep her here anymore! Now leave me alone!" she wailed, slamming the door shut.

"Jeez, a woman kicking out her grandchild like that..." Spirit looked at Stein. "If she doesn't live here, then where do you suppose she _does_ live?"

* * *

"Oh, hello Professor Stein and..." Maka smiled awkwardly. "...Papa... I-is there something I can help you with?"

"We're looking for Karietta. Lord Death wants to see her, but her address hasn't been updated. We were wondering if you knew where we could find her. You are friends, aren't you?" Stein asked, saving Spirit from having an awkward, tense moment of silence with his daughter.

"Um, I think she lives at the Picara Apartments. She and I actually don't talk much. I'm sorry I can't help you much." Maka apologized.

"It's fine. Thank you for your help. Come on, Spirit." Stein growled the last part as he turned around, grabbing a quivering, sobbing Spirit by the collar, and dragging him off.

* * *

"Karietta Jantomaso?" the doorman of the Picara Apartments asked. He looked at his monitor and typed the name in. "Yeah, we have tenet by that name." He looked back at Stein and Spirit. "What's this about?"

"Lord Death would like to speak with her." Stein replied.

"Oh, okay then." the doorman clicked on something. He turned back to them. "She lives on the fourth floor. Apartment D14."

"Thank you."

* * *

Stein knocked on the door marked D14. He and Spirit stood there silently for a few minutes, before Stein knocked again. Spirit, who was leaning against the wall, looked over his shoulder at the door handle. "I don't think she's in there."

Stein knocked again, ignoring Spirit. Spirit reached over and turned the handle. The door swung silently inwards. Spirit walked in as Stein watched. Spirit found the light-switch, and flicked it to the "ON" position. He walked to the partially open bedroom door.

"Told you she isn't here." Spirit gloated. He picked up one of Karietta's discarded articles of clothing and examined it with a purely critical and analytical eye. It just _happened _to be Karietta's panties.

"We're on a serious mission, and you _still _have time to be a pervert." Stein quipped, entering the room the squatting red-head was currently stationed in.

"First of all, they were the closest to the door, and second, it's a clue."

"Uh huh," Stein responsed doubtfully. He took the panties from Spirit, holding them between two fingers, and tossed them into the laundry hamper.

"I'm not going to have you snooping through one of my students' underwear drawer."

"I'm serious, Stein. It's a clue." Spirit insisted, standing. "A girl doesn't just throw her clothes on the floor unless she's having sex with someone. Yet, the bed is oddly lacking of bodies, and it's only her clothes on the floor."

Stein analyzed what Spirit had said. He nodded; it actually made sense. "What do you think, then? Some kind of foul play?"

"I dunno," Spirit shrugged. "Maybe." He looked out the open window into the night sky. He had a blank expression, but Stein could see the sorrow in his blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to get this up since it's 10:55 PM where I am right now. But don't worry! I hope to have another chapter up soon. Thanks again to Milkmuffin317 for reading and reviewing my story! Also, I have a poll posted up. I am tempted to add Slender Man to this story, but if people say no, then I won't have him as part of the official story. But I will add a bonus chapter with him in it.**


	4. Demonic Ally-Stein's New Distraction

I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy at home and haven't gotten too many chances on the computer. And when I've been on, I've completely forgotten... *sweatdrops* Anyways, I have finally updated, and I hope you enjoy. Personally, I feel this chapter isn't as good, but maybe you'll feel otherwise. Also, I have a poll up asking if I should add Slenderman to the main plot. Either way, I'll write a side story that involves him, but I'd really enjoy your input!

* * *

/"Jimmy! Please, turn the tv off and come have dinner!"/ A woman's angry voice could be heard through the drywall.

Spirit and Stein looked over at the wall. They crept over and put their ears against the wall.

/"Let him be, Dear. He'll come in when he's hungry."/ A man, probably the husband.

/"No! It's been a while since we've eaten at the table together, the three of us! Jimmy! Turn that thing off!"/

/"M-mom! D-dad!"/ It was a young boy's voice. Stein could barely make out the quiver of fear in the boy's voice through the sound muffling barrier. /"Th-the news..."/

In the next few seconds, Stein and Spirit could hear the news report.

/"_Reports are coming in that there is a kishin roaming the streets in north-east Death City. Citizens are advised-"_/

With that, Stein and Spirit were out the door in five seconds flat.

* * *

Karietta stopped in the middle of the street and sniffed the air. _Yes... It's near!_

She continued cautiously into the intersection, like a lion stalking it's prey.

_THWACK!_

Karietta sailed a few feet. She turned and hissed at whatever had hit her.

* * *

Stein looked down at the strange kishin he had just hit. He had never seen anything like it before. It hissed at him. He held Spirit loftily, waiting for it to attack him. He didn't have to wait long; it jumped straight for his head. He swung Spirit around and pinned it to the ground, its throat between the heel of the blade and the cruciform tang. It struggled briefly before staring up at him wide-eyed. Stein chuckled to himself; he might just cage it and take it home instead of claiming its soul for Lord Death. Just as he started to wonder what it would look like as he performed vivisection on it, something hit him hard in the back, sending him flying.

* * *

Karietta got to her feet as fast as she could, rubbing her throat. She looked up with loathing at the giant kishin that had so easily flung Stein. She hissed and hopped into the air. It swung its large claws around, cutting into her side as she flew by. She landed on its shoulder, nearly falling off due to the pain in her side. She swung herself behind its head, digging her fingers into its beefy neck. She willed her nails to lengthen and harden into claws. A dark, red-brown fluid began trailing over and through her fingers. The kishin swung about its head furiously, trying frenetically to shake Karietta of her grip. She nearly lost when she noticed Stein stand up...

* * *

Stein stood up unsteadily, holding onto Spirit as if he was some sort of lifeline. He looked up at the giant kishin that had snuck up on him. He blinked, activating his soul sense, and noticed two souls before him, a kishin egg and regular, strong human soul. The human soul was the creature he had mistaken for a kishin; but if it wasn't a kishin and it had a human soul, then what the hell was it?

Stein decided not to dwell on that; the kishin was now focused on him. It swung one of its large, sinewy arms. Stein rolled out of the way, barely escaping a death by flattening. He jumped up in the air, swinging Spirit around. The kishin flung its other arm in the air to defend itself. The scythe went straight through the flesh, slicing the arm off. As it hit the ground, the kishin's displaced arm disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

With Stein and Spirit distracting the kishin, Karietta took the chance to finish it off, pulling her arms back, slowly slicing the head off. The beast flung Stein again just as Karietta rendered it decapitated and deceased. The kishin's body turned black and began swirling around a bright red soul, growing smaller and smaller before completely disintegrating. Karietta fell to the ground. She gripped her side, the pain becoming almost unbearable.

* * *

Stein stepped up to the kishin soul. He held Spirit loosely in his hand, allowing the red-headed male to return to his human form. Spirit reached out to the soul, gripping it between three fingers. He began to bring it toward his mouth when he heard a whimper come from the wounded, nightmarish creature that lay on the ground in front of him. He looked at it, saw the pain in its eyes. He looked it over, barely making out the feminine features of its body.

* * *

Karietta stared sorrowfully up at Spirit. He watched her with warm, pitiful, and caring eyes while Stein examined her with a cold, critical, scientific eye, mental dissecting her with an equally cold, critical, scientific mind. Spirit, having seen the pain in her eyes and noticing the large gaping wound in her side, knelt down beside her. When he held the kishin egg out to her, Stein spoke up.

"What are you doing?" Stein demanded. They didn't know what this thing was and for all they knew, it might very well try to kill them.

"She's hurt, Stein. The Egg might help her recover." Spirit looked up at Stein, then back at Karietta, leaning forward towards her. "Besides, she is the one that killed it. It would be wrong for me to take what's rightfully hers."

"We don't even know what it is." Stein argued, but Spirit ignored him, handing the soul to Karietta. She took it, sitting up slowly, so as not to have pain shoot up her side, and ate it savoringly._  
_

Once she finished it, her side wound went from a bright fleshy pink to a drab scabby brown color. Karietta stood slowly, stared at Stein and Spirit for a moment, then ran off.

Spirit stood there pondering; he could have sworn that it had given him a subtle, grateful nod.

* * *

Please, don't forget to vote on my Slenderman poll! You can find it on my profile. Sincerely, Zarathna.


	5. Abrupt Friendship Part 1:A Past of Scars

**I've been super busy with school lately, so I haven't been able to update. If you're reading this and would like to make a suggestion or ask me to write another story, just PM me. I have a list (still ongoing compilation) of fandoms that I belong to if you would like to visit my profile and request a story. I don't care if it's just a one-shot, or you would like to challenge me to do something(I'll write just about anything that's requested). Just want to let you curious souls know.**

**-Sincerely, Zara-Chan**

**A/N: WARNING-this chapter has a mention of drugs. Just letting you know if you are very sensitive to the subject. Also, be warned of feels(because of the drugs and Karietta's curse; I explain it some more in this chapter).**

* * *

Stein sat at his desk, absent-mindedly grading student work. Class had yet to start, and a few kids sat in the back quietly chatting as they waited for the bell to ring. Stein tuned out the world around him. He was obsessing over the strange, charcoal gray creature he had seen the night before. He went through all of the books in his personal collection, searching for references to what he had seen. However, Stein wasn't just obsessing over it, he was fantasizing about dissecting it; not good.

* * *

Karietta, oddly, was well rested that morning she remembered more than any previous night, however, she was less haunted by that fact. She no longer had dark circles under her eyes, and she was dressed and made up as pretty as possible. In fact, she felt so good that morning that she was at school twenty minutes early.

She walked into class and smiled at Stein as she entered.

"Good morning, Professor Stein!" she chirruped, bouncing beside his desk.

Stein jumped out of his seat, keeping his balance pretty well, considering his history with wheeled chairs. Karietta worried for a few moments that he _was_going to lose his balance, so when he swung a fist at her, she barely dodged, getting clipped in her wounded side. She leaned over, grasping her side in pain. She felt something wet trickle through fingers and pulled a hand away slightly so only she could see it. Her fingers were spotted with bright red blood. She replaced her hand and fled the classroom. Stein's eyes followed her with soul perception.

* * *

"How did you get such a scar?!" Nygus exclaimed, peeling the bloodied side of Karietta's button-down from her body. The claw marks had scabbed last night after she had consumed the kishin egg, but Stein's punch had torn the scabs open on the two lower lacerations.

"I... I accidentally got myself caught on a pitchfork at a friend's farm..." Karietta lied, looking away as if she felt foolish and ashamed.

"When was this?" Nygus asked, pulling on some rubber gloves and pulling out an alcohol wipe packet. She shook it, tore it open, and pulled out the wipe.

"Just last- Ah!" Karietta gasped as the alcohol in the wipe stung her reopened wounds. Nygus blurted an apology as she continued sanitizing the sensitive area. "Last weekend."

Karietta gasped through her teeth, making a hissing noise. Nygus simply looked up at her while still wiping Karietta's side. "I-I think th-that's enough..." Karietta stammered through stings in her side.

Nygus pulled away and turned towards the cabinets. "Just making sure it was clean..." Nygus trailed off when she heard Karietta shriek. She turned around as fast as she could.

Karietta tried to cover herself with only the clean side of her button-down, but failed and fell onto her injured. She let out a squeal of pain, and rolled onto the floor, letting out another pained squeal.

"What are you two doing in here?" Nygus demanded of the redheaded perv and the silver-haired man next to him.

"Lord Death would like to speak with Karietta." Spirit responded; he had already noticed that the usually punctual Stein was a little off today.

"Alright, let me just finish up with her Nygus replied, turning around and grasping Karietta's arm to help her up. Nygus started to peel Karietta's button-down off when Spirit noticed the claw marks on her side. He quickly stepped forward, swiftly removing his suit jacket.

"Here, you probably don't want to see Lord Death in bloody clothes." Spirit said, proffering his blazer.

"Th-thank you..." Karietta stammered, accepting the proffered jacket.

Spirit turned and grabbed Stein by the arm, dragging him along towards the door.

* * *

Once they were both outside the door, Stein seemed to rise out of his stupor, if only a little.

"What was that about?" Stein inquired, pushing up the heavy frames of his glasses.

"What do you mean?" Spirit asked, leaning against the wall.

"You know what I mean," Stein hissed.

It was true. Spirit did know what Stein was asking him, but he didn't want to tell his old meister the truth. However, he also didn't want to lie to him.

"Stein... You know me," Spirit quipped, not wanting to answer.

"Yes, and I know you wouldn't just give your jacket to a girl, especially if you could-"

"I didn't see _you_ offering _your _coat," Spirit interrupted. Here was the good ol' guilt trip. "I can't see _you_ being fine with speaking to Lord Death with no shirt on; and Karietta's a girl, I doubt she wants to walk around with no shirt. And it would be disrespectful to Lord Death if she was wearing a bloody shirt."

Spirit didn't know why he was so protective of Karietta. Was it because she had been kicked out of her home? Or because she had saved Stein and himself, nearly dying in the process? He couldn't pin-point the cause.

The bell rang. It was almost a minute before Spirit realized that Stein had budged.

"Hey, Stein. You should probably get to class." Spirit suggested, pushing himself off of the wall and turning to his silver-haired comrade.

Stein nodded, leaving down the corridor. Spirit leaned back against the wall.

"Um, excuse me..." A timid voice spoke, barely missing sliding off of the end of Spirit's hearing spectrum.

Spirit looked for the source of the voice. He found it in a crack in the door.

"You ready to go see Lord Death?" Spirit asked as Karietta timidly entered the hallway, adjusting his blazer's position on her shoulders.

"Yeah..." She mumbled, fidgeting with the sleeve for a few moments. She finally looked up at Spirit.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him." Spirit said, standing straight and leading the way down the hall.

"H-how do you know?" Karietta asked.

"I recognized the scars on your side. You saved Stein and I from having our asses handed to us by that kishin."

There was a moment of silence before Spirit spoke again.

"While Stein and I were looking for you, when visited the address in your files." Karietta looked up at his back in surprise, before lowering her head in shame.

"So, you've met her..."

"Yeah," Spirit stopped and faced Karietta. "I can't believe your grandmother kicked you out." Karietta hugged herself tightly at the comment.

"That was my mother..." she whispered, tears pricking at her eyes and threatening to spill.

Spirit was shocked. That was... her _mother?!_

"She's a heavy drug abuser, especially meth."

Spirit nodded; now that she said it, it made sense.

"So why'd she kick you out?" Spirit asked while he began walking backwards.

"Because of my curse..." Karietta began tugging on the blazer sleeve trepidatiously. Spirit's eyes grew wide.

"Is that why..." he trailed off, not wanting to say something to offend her.

Karietta nodded meekly. "Yeah, I'm cursed to transmute into my 'true form'."

Spirit thought about it as he took a couple of lax steps backwards. "Maybe by 'true form,' it means your weapon form."

Karietta looked up at him with large eyes. "W-what?"

"Well, think about it, you killed a kishin last night, with nothing but your bare hands."

Karietta chewed what Spirit had said, slowly soaking in the figurative flavor and nutrients it had to offer. She paused, the clacking of her hard-soled Oxfords on the hard wood flooring nothing more than echoes now, and even they had ceased.

"So then, all the people I've killed... had left the path of humanity?"

She looked up at Spirit, tears of sorrowful joy forming a semi-domed meniscus on her lower eyelids.

Spirit wanted to hug her, and so he did.

* * *

**And that's it for now! I just wanted to get something up. Rate, review, or not. I won't judge!**

**-Zarathna**

**P.S. My Slender Man poll is still open if you'd like to cast a vote! Thanks for your participation in this story!**


End file.
